


Violet's Halloween Specials

by Punjoke



Series: Pokemon Trainer Violet [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bestiality, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Pokephilia, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: Violet's annual Halloween celebrations get more twisted every year.





	1. 2015 - Trick or Treat

It was that night of the year. The night when kids dressed up as their favorite pokemon and raced from door to door, getting candy and generally causing mischief. The sun had gone down, and the sky was holding onto the last vestiges of light before darkness fell and the stars and the moon came out in full force. In the more populated parts of the city, the streets must already be thronged with costumed trick-or-treaters.

But out here on the beach it was another quiet night. Violet lived too far from anyone else for trick-or-treaters to make their way here. So instead of passing out candy, she planned to spend the night lounging in the beach house and watching the waves roll in and out by moonlight.

She had just settled down on the couch, a hot drink clutched in her hands, when there was an unexpected knock on the door. Wary, she set her mug down and got up to answer it. The moment she flipped her porch light on and opened the door, she was met by a shrill cry of “Trick or treeeeat!”

Three trick-or-treaters stood waiting for her. There was a Scraggy, a Tyranitar, and a Charizard. In unison, they thrust bags full of candy out at her.

“O-oh my, I wasn’t expecting anyone,” Violet said, holding her hand up to her mouth.

“Trick or treat, miss!” the Tyranitar said. “We were runnin’ down the beach an’ we saw your light on!”

It was the first time she’d ever had any trick-or-treaters, and to her mortification, she hadn’t thought to buy any candy. She looked down at the three expectant faces, all dressed up in their costumes, and frowned. “Geez, you three are pretty adventurous pokemon to come all the way out here,” she said. “Buuuut, ummm, I’m afraid I don’t have any candy!”

Their faces fell and the trio let out a collective “Awwww!”

“But we had to run so far!” the Charizard said, his bag drooping down.

“By the time we get back to the city, it’ll be past curfew and we gotta head home. Dang,” added the Scraggy. He reached down to pull his sagging yellow pants back up.

She knew she was hardly to blame, but Violet still felt bad to have let the three down. When she’d been younger she’d gone trick-or-treating with her sister, and she still remembered how disappointing it was to find the one home that refused to give them any candy.

There was only one thing she could think of doing that might cheer her guests up. She knew she shouldn’t. She REALLY shouldn’t. It was a very bad, very wrong idea. But the look on their faces tugged at her heartstrings.

Getting down onto her knees so that she wasn’t towering over the three of them, Violet said “Hey, if you promise not to tell anybody, maybe I can make it up to you, huh?” She shot them a wink.

Sure enough, the mere mention of compensation perked all three of them right up. They beamed back at her excitedly. “We won’t tell,” said one of them. “Yeah, it’ll be a secret,” said another.

Violet pursed her lips and drew the moment out. She was enjoying their exuberance more than she would have thought. “Hmmm, I don’t know… you really really promise?”

“Yeah, we promise!” the three of them said. They were practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

“Okay, welllll, have you ever seen a pair of these before?” Without any hesitation, Violet reached up and yanked her bikini top down, letting her bare breasts bounce free in front of her guests.

In an instant, the trick-or-treaters went dead silent. Their jaws dropped, and they stood there, staring open-mouthed at Violet’s tits. As expected, they had not ever seen anything like them before… at least, not in the flesh.

“Wh-whoa…” stammered the Tyranitar. His sack of candy hit the wooden porch, all thoughts of candy completely gone now.

Violet wiggled her chest playfully and stuck her tits out. “You can touch them too, if you like.”

At first, none of them dared take the invitation. Then the Charizard reached out and cupped one of Violet’s breasts with his hand. He squeezed it gently. “Wow, it’s really soft,” he said.

Then his two friends joined in, and the three of them groped Violet together, their fingers running along the curve of her breasts and around her nipples, causing them to harden up. One of the trick-or-treaters had the audacity to pinch one, and Violet gave a little gasp.

“Hey, naughty naughty!” she giggled.

Then she looked the three over again. Maybe the way they were playing with her tits had gotten her all riled up, but suddenly she had another very bad idea. “Hey, it’s your turn to show something now, okay?” she said, and before any of them could protest she reached out and pulled the Scraggy’s baggy yellow pants down.

The Scraggy made something halfway between a yelp and a laugh, and he stumbled back half a step, but Violet was relentless. She aggressively fiddled with the trick-or-treater’s costume until she’d found the zipper, unzipped it a bit, and pulled out his small, stiff dick.

“Ooooh, did feeling me up get you all hard?” Violet teased the Scraggy. She caressed his shaft with her fingers, then wrapped her hand around it and began to jerk him off.

Cheeks red, the trio of trick-or-treaters shuffled nervously and avoided Violet’s gaze, knowing what they were doing was wrong. But Violet smiled up at them, her tits jiggling as her hand moved back and forth along the Scraggy’s cock, until one by one each of them were forced to look down and make eye contact with her.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she said, looking at Tyranitar and Charizard. “Get em out and let me see them.” Then she winked at Scraggy. “It feels nice, right?”

Scraggy’s dick was throbbing in her hand, and he nodded his head bashfully. “Y-yeah.”

That was the last bit of cajoling his friend’s needed. Charizard dropped his candy bag next to Tyranitar’s, and then the two of them began to fuss with their costumes, jamming the zippers in their eagerness but finally succeeded in getting them undone and letting their cocks poke out. They stood there, pointing their little erections at Violet expectantly.

“My, such big, fierce pokemon you are,” said Violet. She reached out and grabbed Charizard’s cock, stroking both trick-or-treaters off at the same time. “Good thing I know just how to handle pokemon like you, huh?”

Then she leaned forward and took Tyranitar’s dick into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and swallowing its entire length in one go. The trick-or-treaters moaned and gasped as Violet sat on her knees in front of them, jerking and sucking them wantonly. Despite their inexperience, their bodies responded to the stimulation, and soon they were pumping their hips back and forth in time with Violet’s movements. Violet smirked, enveloping Scraggy and Charizard’s members completely in her fists and squeezing them, and at the same time pushing her lips all the way down Tyranitar’s shaft until she was kissing his bare pelvis.

“C-can you do that to mine, too, miss?” Scraggy pleaded.

Tyranitar let out a moan of frustration as Violet pulled her mouth off of his dick and turned to Scraggy. She stuck out her tongue and ran it all along the underside of Scraggy’s dick before closing her warm, wet mouth down around it completely. After a few dozen bobs of her head, she pulled back and did the same to Charizard, making sure none of them felt left out. Then she alternated, going from cock to cock, sucking and jerking them all off in equal measure.

“I’m feeling really weird,” Charizard said, his voice sounding small and tight.

“Me too,” added Tyranitar.

Violet could tell by their heavy breathing and the way their dicks pulsed in her hands and against her tongue that the trio were close to cumming, even if they themselves didn’t realize it. She redoubled her efforts, squeezing and sucking and licking and kissing every inch of their little cocks. “Good, just let it happen,” she said in between sucking. “This is the part where you get your real treats!”

Scraggy came first. Violet was jerking him off with her left hand when his entire body started to tremble and he let out a high-pitched moan. His cock jumped in her grasp, and she felt a rush travel up the shaft. Then an impressively large spurt of thick cum shot out of him, splattering against her bare chest. In an instant, Violet had whirled around and taken him into her mouth, suckling and caressing him with her tongue and swallowing the rest of his load as fast as he could feed it to her.

The other two trick-or-treaters looked back and forth between Violet’s lips locked around their friend’s dick and her cum-spattered tits. For the moment, Tyranitar’s cock hung in the air, unattended and glistening with saliva, but Violet kept her grip on Charizard’s and continued to jerk him off while she sucked on his friend. Charizard was next, his moans joining Scraggy’s and his cock pulsing wildly in her hand. He thrust his hips forward blindly and shot a thick load of gooey cum all over Violet’s right cheek.

Violet laughed around Scraggy’s dick, pressing her tongue up along the underside to squeeze the last few drops of cum out of it. She sucked diligently until she was sure that the trick-or-treater’s orgasm had ended; then she quickly turned and latched her mouth onto Charizard’s spurting cock, giving him the same oral treatment that she’d just given his friend. He let out another loud moan and jammed his shaft all the way into Violet’s mouth, delivering a healthy spurt of hot seed right down her throat.

Once she’d milked both Scraggy and Charizard dry, Violet turned her attention back to Tyranitar. Her face, lips, and tits all coated with a mixture of cum from the other two trick-or-treaters, Violet looked the third member of the trio right in the eye as she aggressively slammed her head back and forth on his cock.

When Tyranitar finally came, he came hard. His dick throbbed against Violet’s tongue, and he hunched over, grabbing onto the girl’s hair as spasms wracked his body. Violet kissed his pelvis with her lips again and held there, keeping the entirety of his shaft locked inside of the warm confines of her mouth as he began to pump his load.

This time she didn’t swallow, but instead let the milky cum slide off of her tongue and pool in her mouth, until Tyranitar’s mind-shattering orgasm had come to a close. Only then did she pull back, cupping her hands underneath her chin and opening her mouth so that all three trick-or-treaters could see the big load of cum Tyranitar had just given her. After a few moments, she closed her mouth and swallowed it all down, licking her lips and smiling at each of her costumed guests in turn.

“So, was that an okay replacement for the candy?” she asked them.

Stuffing their spent cocks back into their costumes, the three trick-or-treaters all nodded together. “Uh huh!”

“Good,” said Violet, looking them all up and down again. “Because we’re not done juuuust yet. C’mon into the house, lemme show you the bedroom…!”

___________________________________________________________

The bed creaked dangerously as Violet bounced up and down on top of Tyranitar. The trick-or-treater was lying on his back, still mostly dressed in his costume, although by now the front zipper was in a serious state of disarray. Violet leaned over his smaller form, thrusting her hands inside the costume and stroking his smooth chest as she slammed her pussy down onto his little cock again and again.

Scraggy and Charizard huddled by the edge of the bed and watched Violet take their friend’s virginity and waiting their turns with bated breath.

Charizard nudged Scraggy. “Hey, don’t we hafta be home soon?”

But Scraggy shoved him away. “It’ll be fine! You know we can’t leave yet!”

“I wish, ahn… ahn, I wish I could capture you three in pokeballs and keep you forever!” Violet teased them between moans. She arched her back and rocked her hips, giving the trio a full view of her naked body and Tyranitar’s cock sunk all the way inside of her. Then she leaned way over again, hunching down over her short partner. The hood of his pokemon costume law askew around his head, and Violet’s mouth found his, their lips pressing together and her tongue pushing its way between them.

Despite his best efforts, Tyranitar couldn’t last long. Pressed down against the bed by the dominant girl, he thrust his hips upwards against her gyrations, desperately trying to burying his cock even deeper inside her tight pussy. Running her hands along his bare skin inside the costume, Violet felt his body go taut. She smirked and fucked down against him even harder, squeezing her inner muscles tight around his little cock in an attempt to milk him dry for the second time that night.

It worked; an instant later the trick-or-treater was clinging to her with all of his might and shooting another thick wad of cream directly into her. Violet slowed her pace, steadily and deliberately rolling herself back and forth on top of his spurting cock while rubbing and caressing him. Her hands made their way up to his soft nipples, and he shivered violently as she began to tease them while he came.

“Mmmm, that’s a good little pokemon,” Violet cooed softly in his ear. “Let it all out into me!”

She kept riding him slowly and steadily until she felt his dick begin to soften inside of her. Then she lifted herself off of him slowly, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers and letting his cum drip out of her while the trio watched in amazement. Sitting back on her knees, she thrust two fingers inside herself and began to pump them in and out, pushing the rest of Tyranitar’s cum deeper inside of her.

“Okay Charizard, you’re next!”

Charizard practically shoved his friend off of the bed and jumped up to take his place. Back flat on the mattress and erect cock sticking up like a little flagpole, he wriggled in excitement as Violet crawled over and straddled him. She grabbed the zipper of his costume and pulled it up slowly, revealing more and more of his body beneath it.

“Let’s see if I can make you cum faster than your friend,” she said, lowering her well-lubricated slit down over his throbbing dick. He let out a gasp and pushed himself up against her, but she put one hand on his chest and pushed him down. “Ah ah ah,” she scolded him. “Let’s not go too fast, okay?”

Bracing her arms on the bed on either side of Charizard, Violet leaned down and let her breasts swing just inches above his face. She let out a loud moan and began to fuck down onto the trick-or-treater. Their cocks were small, but that was to be expected, and the sheer lewdness of what she was doing had Violet on the cusp of her own orgasm.

“Time for your training,” Violet said, gyrating her hips slowly on top of Charizard. She took one of his hands and guided it down between her legs. When his fingers found her clit, she pressed them to her. “Rub around this little area here, okay? Hard, in a circle.” Charizard nodded and did what he was told.

He was a quick learner, and before she knew it, Violet’s body was seizing up and she was cumming. She threw her head back and let out a series of moans, her pussy slamming down onto Charizard’s cock at a frenzied pace. Her inner muscles clamped down and began to spasm rhythmically, massaging the cock inside of her with each wave of pleasure that passed through her. Feminine juices dripped out of her and onto the trick-or-treaters costume; in the back of her mind she hoped it wouldn’t stain, but a larger part of her got off on the idea that it would. She fucked him rough and came hard, and then he was cumming too, his little cock spurting and adding another load of cum alongside Tyranitar’s.

Once they had both come down from their climaxes, Violet kissed Charizard on the lips and rolled off of him. Her body felt like it was on fire; she was practically on the edge of another orgasm already. Spreading her legs and smiling a big, dreamy smile, she looked over at Scraggy.

“Mmmm, next,” she said.

___________________________________________________________

Violet awoke the next morning to the light of dawn just creeping into her bedroom. She was in bed, completely naked. And she was not alone. Pressed tight around her from seemingly every angle were the three trick-or-treaters. They were also naked, their costumes fully discarded by now. Violet rubbed her eyes and blinked as the memories of the previous night came spinning back.

After she’d fucked Scraggy, they hadn’t wanted to go. And so she’d fucked them all again, and then again. She’d gotten on all fours and sucked on Charizard’s cock while Tyranitar had done her from behind. She’d taken loads in her pussy, on her face, all over her tits and her tummy. And then, the four of them completely spent and exhausted, they had all collapsed in bed together and gone to sleep.

Oops, she thought to herself. She really had not intended to keep the trick-or-treaters overnight. Their parents would not be pleased. But what’s done was done.

Stretching, she wrapped her arms around the three of them and pulled them closer to her. One of them, the one that had been dressed as Scraggy, stirred. His eyes opened slowly, and when he saw that he was pressed right up against Violet’s naked body, she felt his little cock spring to life. It poked against her hip.

“Hey, can we do it again?” he said, his voice muggy with sleep.

Violet rolled her eyes and kissed him on the forehead. “One more time, then you three need to get home.”

He smiled and reached out to grope one of her breasts, but she pushed him back at the last moment.

“But before we play,” she said, the sensation of deviant delight spreading through her tummy, “let’s get you back in your costume, okay?”


	2. 2016 - Taking the Boys Out

Under normal circumstances, going out for a walk in your underwear was not easy to get away with. This went double for doing so while in the company of young boys. But if there was any day that it could be pulled off while raising only a minimum amount of eyebrows, Violet figured that it was Halloween.

Violet looked herself over in the mirror one last time. She was eschewing the popular pokemon costumes in favor of something more traditional, a witch. Or at least, her own take on one. She had the large black pointed hat, of course, and she’d fastened her pigtails with grinning Pumpkaboo barrettes. Below the neck, the costume got a little bit less conventional. Her top was a thin black nightie that showed an ample amount of cleavage and stopped at her hips. Then came a pair of lacy black garters and long black stockings… and very little else. It was more lingerie than costume, but Violet always liked being risque. And she was sure that her young companions would appreciate it, even as she drove them to distraction.

She was still admiring herself when the doorbell rang. Even though it was already dark out, Violet guessed that it would not be random trick-or-treaters. Nobody came out this far onto the beach. Except, of course, for the three boys who had wandered out here last year in search of treats. Violet hadn’t had any candy to give them, but she’d made it up to the disappointed youngsters in her own special way.

Since then, they’d been eager to visit her again. But Violet had tried to dissuade them; she’d narrowly avoided trouble after accidentally keeping them out all night, and a good portion of the next day, and although they had thankfully never found out what the boys had been doing, their parents had been livid. So each time they stopped by again, Violet had scolded them and sent them back home. 

At least, she almost always did. Rarely did she let them inside for a little bit of inappropriate fun. And besides, Violet always told herself, even during those rare events, she still gave them all a scolding after she was done with them.

But the last time they had visited, they’d practically begged her to come out trick-or-treating with them, and although she’d initially turned them down, they were adamant. Violet had rolled her eyes and shook her head, but in truth the idea seemed fun to her. And it was a special occasion after all. So at last she’d agreed to go with them and then sent them on their way.

Sure enough, when she went to answer the doorbell in her sexy witch outfit, she found the three of them there. They gawked at her open-mouthed as she posed for them. “Hey boys, you’re early. Were you eager to see me?” she teased them.

They were all a year older now, but she still remembered the first time they’d knocked on her door. Last Halloween they’d been dressed as a Scraggy, a Tyranitar, and a Charizard. This year they were going as a Vaporeon, an Umbreon, and a Gallade.

“You’re gonna wear that?” said the boy dressed as an Umbreon, his eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Violet put a hand on her hip and frowned. “Oh, would you rather I go put on something else? The hat came with this really frumpy witch robe, I suppose I could wear that instead.”

Both the Vaporeon and the Umbreon shouted out “No no no, no!” at the same time. 

Violet smirked. Then she turned to the boy who was dressed as a Gallade. “You don’t seem as enthusiastic. What’s the matter?”

The Umbreon answered for him. “We were all supposed to go as Eevees together, but he backed out on us at the last minute. Now instead of going out with us, he’s gonna go hang out with his giiirlfriiieeend.”

The Gallade crossed his arms over his red plastic chest ornament and looked away, his face red. “She’s not my girlfriend, idiot!” he insisted. “But she said she was going as a Gardevoir and she wanted me to go with her. It’s not even that big a deal, geez.”

Violet clasped her hands in front of her and grinned; it was the most adorable thing she’d ever heard. So she came to the Gallade’s defense. “Aw, it’s just one night. Let him go with his lady friend! Then I’ll be able to give both of you more attention anyway, yeah?” She leaned forward towards the boy dressed as a Vaporeon, letting her cleavage bounce enticingly in front of them. “Y’know, I’ve got a Vaporeon myself.”

The Vaporeon ducked his head, but he couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Violet’s chest. “I know,” he said bashfully, “That’s why I wanted to go as one.”

“Oooh, are you looking to make him jealous?” Violet said. She’d never actually talked about her pokephilia in front of the boys before, even if she had flirted with the idea when they’d been wearing their halloween costumes before. “Well I love the costume, and I’m flattered. I’ll make sure to give you an extra nice reward later on.”

It was a five minute walk to get from the beach to the road. When they got there, the Vaporeon and Umbreon grudgingly said goodbye to their Gallade friend. Then he was off to go meet up with his friend, leaving Violet and the two boys alone. 

By now it was late enough that trick-or-treaters were starting to do their rounds in earnest, and Violet let the youngsters lead her down the road towards the residential parts of town. Under normal circumstances, two boys of their age would not have wanted to be seen holding hands with an adult in public, but when Violet grabbed them both by the hands and pulled them close, they did not resist. In the dark and at a distance, Violet’s costume might have seemed almost decent, but as they passed closer to groups of kids out looking for candy, heads would invariably turn in her direction and mouths would drop open. Violet played it up, swinging her hips as she walked and giving off winks to flustered onlookers. She wondered just how many boys would be jerking their little cocks thinking of her later that night.

Violet did not accompany them to each of the houses, however, opting instead to wait on the sidewalk as the Vaporeon and Umbreon ran up to ring doorbells and hold out their bags in hope of candy. Then the two of them would run back to her and lead her on to the next house. Things continued like this throughout the night, until it almost felt like a normal thing for a woman in lingerie to be escorting two boys through the night.

By the time they reached the end of the fourth block, their bags were stuffed with treats. Here the houses became more spread out, and the streetlamps more sparse. The crowds of trick-or-treaters had thinned out as well, and when the three of them stopped to rest and count their spoils, there was barely another soul in sight. Despite the dark, the costumed boys got down on the sidewalk and opened up their bags to compare what they’d gotten while Violet kept an eye out for passersby.

“I got a Pikabar,” the Umbreon exclaimed happily, holding the prize up for his friend to see. “And some Gulpin Dotz. You can have those.”

“No thanks,” said the Vaporeon. “Oh, sweet, I got a Jigglygummy.”

Violet knelt between them. “Good haul then? So what’re you gonna give me, huh?”

“You can have the Gulpin Dotz,” said the Umbreon, who seemed determined to rid himself of the things.

But the Vaporeon fished a red lollipop out of his bag and offered it to Violet. “Umm, how about this?”

Violet took the sucker and slipped it into her mouth, smiling at the boy as her tongue ran along the underside of the candy. “Good choice. How did you know I liked things you can suck on, hmmm?” She popped it out of her mouth and offered it to the boy. It glistened wetly in the moonlight. “Here, share it with me.”

Eyes wide, the Vaporeon opened his mouth and let her slide the lollipop inside. She let him suck on it for a little bit before pulling it out and slipping it into her own mouth again. Then she leaned down and kissed the youngster full on the lips. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth, and the sweet candy was caught between them both as she made out with him. She moaned and pulled him closer, her breasts smashing against his chest. When she finally ended the kiss and pulled away again, the lollipop was left hanging out of the boy’s mouth.

“How’s that for a treat?” Violet cooed.

The boy in the Umbreon costume pushed himself up next to her. “Hey, my turn, my turn,” he whined. But Violet bopped him on the nose with her finger.

“You were trying to pass your Gulpin Dotz off onto me,” she scolded him. “Nobody likes those things.”

But a moment later she took pity on the poor boy anyway. Her hand ran down the front of his suit, searching lower and lower until she felt the telltale stiffness of his stiff cock. Then she did the same to his friend, fondling both of them through their costumes as they leaned closer to her.

“Okay, my adorable little Eevees, I think it’s time for a little bit of pokemon training. If you do a good job you’ll get my real treat, yeah?”

The house they’d stopped in front of was totally dark and surrounded by a low wooden fence, and no other trick-or-treaters had yet wandered out this far. So, throwing caution entirely to the wind, Violet sat down on the sidewalk with her back to the fence and spread her legs for the boy. She pulled her black panties to the side and smiled.

“Get down on your hands and knees and taste me now,” she commanded them.

The two eagers boys did just that, crawling up to her on all fours and marveling at the forbidden sight of her pink slit. They’d never licked her pussy before, and for a moment they both hesitated. Then the Umbreon took the initiative, leaning way down and thrusting his face between Violet’s thighs. She let out a moan of encouragement and put her hand on the boy’s head as she felt his little tongue begin to lick away at her sex. He was clumsy and unskilled, of course, but his enthusiasm excited her nonetheless, and soon her juices were dripping from his chin.

“Okay, let your friend have a turn now,” Violet said, pushing the Umbreon away. Her pussy was glistening wet now, and the boy in the Vaporeon costume took his turn tasting it. Violet moaned and gyrated her hips, thrusting herself up against their tongues as they began to alternate eating her out as best they could manage. 

Despite their lack of experience and technique, Violet was beginning to rapidly approach climax. She hooked one of her legs around the Vaporeon’s back, drawing him closer to her as he licked her pussy. “Use your tongue just below my clit,” she moaned breathlessly. “Flick it up. C’mon, try it.”

Most boys their age would probably not have known what a clit was, much less where it was located. But Violet had previously given them an up close and personal lesson on female anatomy, and so like any obedient pokemon, the Vaporeon knew exactly how to follow her instructions. 

“Oh fuck, that’s a good boy,” Violet gasped, her chest heaving. “Lick me like a good pokemon, make me cum, ummmmnnffff!”

As Violet’s orgasm ramped up, she opened her eyes and glanced across the street. A group of trick-or-treaters had stopped and were looking over at her from a distance. The kids whispered to themselves and pointed. In the dark, it must not have been clear what exactly was going on, but they seemed to have some idea that they were witnessing something they shouldn’t be. 

Violet was too close to cumming; she didn’t care who saw what. She thrust her pussy up against the Vaporeon’s tongue, humping his face with abandon. Her inner muscles began to spasm, and slick feminine juices squirted out of her tight slit and all over the Vaporeon’s face. He gasped for breath and swallowed everything that gushed into his mouth, continuing to work his tongue around Violet’s clit even as she bucked and moaned hard against him.

“Nnnf, fuuuuck,” Violet hissed, trying to keep her voice down. “Good boy, Vaporeon, I’m… hnnnnn!”

When it was finally over, her whole body went slack. Her leg was still draped over the boy’s back, and he was furiously licking at her quivering pussy. Violet closed her eyes and let her head roll back, moaning in post-orgasmic satisfaction. Once everything had stopped spinning, she unhooked her leg and pushed the Vaporeon away from her. He sat on his knees beside his friend, both of their little faces dripping with her juices.

The group of trick-or-treaters that had been spying on them from across the road were gone now. Or perhaps they were hiding in hopes of seeing more. Either way, Violet knew that there would be more kids coming along soon.

“You two did a pretty good job,” Violet said to the two boys. “I think you both get your treats now. But you gotta do it like pokemon, okay?”

“What do you mean?” the boy in the Umbreon costume asked.

“Pokemon do it… like this,” said Violet. She got down on all fours and turned around, bracing herself against the fence and pushing her butt out towards the boys. “You both get a turn, but you gotta be quick, okay?”

There was a sudden burst of activity as both boys struggled to unzip their costumes and pull their stiff little dicks out. The Umbreon was a bit faster; he shuffled up behind Violet and slipped his cock clumsily between her legs. It slipped in the juices that coated her, and she reached down between her legs to help guide his hairless member inside. Once he’d thrust himself balls deep into her, he began to fuck her in the kind of impatient frenzy that only a horny young boy could manage. Arching her back and pushing herself back against him, Violet took his hands and guided them to the spot where a pokemon would grip her while mounting her.

“Harder, faster,” Violet moaned, her inner muscles squeezing down on his little cock. “Ooh, you’re such a horny little pokemon, aren’t you? Do you wanna shoot your cute trainer full of cum? C’mon, do it, Umbreon, do it!”

The boy fucked Violet with all his might, unknowingly emulating a real pokemon as he held her tight right where she’d told him to. He didn’t last long; his thrusts became harder, more erratic, and then he slammed himself all the way in to the hilt and hilt and held himself there as he began to pump what small amount of a load his underdeveloped body could muster. Violet reached down between her legs and rubbed herself, stimulating the young boy’s throbbing dick even as it lay buried inside of her.

“Okay, next pokemon,” Violet announced once the Umbreon’s orgasm had faded. She glanced down the street and saw movement at the far end, another group of trick-or-treaters lazily making their way towards them. Only the darkness obscured their illicit acts now.

The Umbreon pulled his softening cock out of Violet and backed away on rubbery legs. Moments later, the boy dressed like Vaporeon took his place. Fresh boycum dripped from Violet’s pussy, but there was no time to worry about that now, and the Vaporeon was too horny to care anyway. With Violet’s aid, he slipped his young dick into her, held onto her just as his friend had, and began to fuck her at a steady, if clumsy, pace.

“Yeah, good boy, Vaporeon,” Violet encouraged him, fucking herself back against him. “Ooh, yeah, right like that. Uhnn, a little more practice and I bet you’ll, ahh, be just as good as my, uhhnn, real Vaporeon, yeah?”

The boy gulped. “H-huh?” he asked.

Violet gyrated her hips and squeezed her pussy down around him. “You’ve never heard about girls fucking their pokemon before, huh? Well, hnnn, my Vaporeon fucks me all the time. Just, uhhnn, just like this. You’re holding me, ahhn, just like he does when he takes me.”

The boy was gasping and fucking her harder now.

“You like that, huh? Well, nnff, hurry up and give your trainer a big load of cum then, okay? Just like, ahhn, fuck me and fill me up just like my Vaporeon. Yeah, g-good boy!”

She was rubbing her clit wildly now, and stimulating the boy’s dick as it hammered in and out of her. Somehow, despite his youthful lack of stamina, she actually came first. Waves of orgasmic energy thundered through her body, making her shake and moan and press back desperately against the boy’s fucking. He wasn’t far behind her, however, and when she felt his immature cum squirting into her womb, it redoubled her orgasm.

“Ahh, you’re both such good pokemon!” Violet whispered as loud as she could.

Once the boy was spent, he staggered away and sat down on the sidewalk, his spent dick hanging out of the front of his costume. Violet stayed on all fours, a mixture of both boy’s cum dripping out of her well-fucked pussy as the last moments of her own climax began to fade.

The trick-or-treaters that had been approaching them had stopped some ways away. The mixed group of boys and girls, all dressed up in an assortment of pokemon costumes, stared in silence. There was no doubt that they’d seen exactly what the three of them had been up to.

Cum dripped down Violet’s inner thighs, and her tits had spilled out of her lingerie top while the boys had been fucking her. Ignoring her stunned audience completely, Violet stood and readjusted her panties. She helped the Vaporeon and the Umbreon up, tucking their little cocks back into their suits and zipping them up. Then, taking them both by the hand and feeling incredibly wicked, she began to walk down the road, past the group of trick-or-treaters. Her breasts were still out for all to see, and she could practically feel all of the youngsters’ eyes glued to her.

Suddenly she stopped and turned towards the group. “Well if you’re going to stare that hard, you might as well take some pictures,” she said, rolling her eyes.

At last the darkness was dispelled as the young boys all whipped out their phones and took a dozen pictures of the sultry witch. As Violet posed for them all, she couldn’t help but smile. They’ll be jerking off to these all the way till next halloween, she thought to herself.

_______________________________________

They walked back down the same way they’d come, until the three of them were at the point where the road bent back towards Violet’s beach. There they’d parted, Violet giving each of the boys a kiss goodbye and sending them on their way. She knew they’d both come back to her beach house someday, whether she told them to her or not. But for now they were both satisfied. It had been a good night.

But as Violet walked alone towards her house, she began to hear faint voices. They were coming from further down the beach, behind a copse of tightly packed palm trees and grass. Curiosity overwhelmed Violet as she began to creep silently towards the voices.

“It’s really pretty here at night,” said the first voice, high pitched and feminine.

“Yeah…” said the second voice. It was familiar. Very familiar.  
Staying in the dark, Violet crept closer and closer as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

“But ummm, isn’t this the beach where that weird lady lives?”

“She’s not weird!”

“Everyone at school says she’s weird. You know what they say she does, right?”

“Well, yeah…”

“And? … You don’t know her, do you?”

“Well…”

At last she was close enough to confirm her suspicions. Sitting together on the beach were a girl and a boy in matching costumes; the first was a Gardevoir and the second was a Gallade. It was the third boy of her little trio, come to spend some private time alone on the beach with his ‘friend.’ Violet smiled and suppressed a giggle. It was an awfully romantic evening to spend with someone that was definitely not your girlfriend.

“You know her?? Really? How?” the girl was saying. 

She was about the same age as the boy, and wore what Violet assumed was a green wig styled in the same manner as a Gardevoir. A red plastic ornament stuck out of the front of her white blouse, and she wore a flowing white dress. A real cutie, Violet thought to herself.

The boy dressed as a Gallade was squirming anxiously in his seat. “My friends and I met her last year,” he said. “We, uh, decided to come all the way out here, but we didn’t know who lived here at the time.”

“What was she like?!” the girl asked. “Is it true what they say? About how she, you know…”

Then the two youngsters jumped in surprise as Violet spoke out loud. “Oooh, what do they say about me now?” she asked, amused.

The girl almost shrieked, but held onto it at the last moment and settled for clinging to the boy instead. For his part, he looked somewhere between thrilled and terrified. Violet put her hands on her hips and shook her head in mock disapproval of them.

“Hey, when you told me you were going to spend the night with your friend, you didn’t tell me that you were gonna bring her down to my beach,” Violet said to the Gallade.

He looked somewhat abashed. “Uh, sorry. It was the most private place I knew, and I thought you’d be out later…”

The Gardevoir had somewhat regained her composure by now, but she kept a tight grip on her friend. The red plastic spike sticking out of her blouse pressed against the Gallade’s arm. “You really do know her?” she whispered.

“Oh yeah, we’re buddies,” Violet said nonchalantly, as though there were not at all anything peculiar about a young boy being friends with a barely-dressed witch. Mischief glinted in her eyes. “We were gonna go out trick-or-treating tonight, but he told the other boys that he had a hot date with this really cute girl. They were even doing matching costumes and everything!”

The Gallade’s eyes went wide with embarrassment, and he sputtered, “Wait, I mean, no, it wasn’t like that!”

For a moment, the young Gardevoir seemed to be at a loss for words. Then she gave her friend a shy look. “You think I’m cute?”

Violet let the two kids flounder in awkwardness for a moment before coming in to rescue them again. “My beach is a pretty romantic place though, right? Couples come here all the time, it’s only natural. And you’re both welcome to stay tonight, okay?”

It was only now that the Gardevoir really started to take in how skimpy Violet’s witch costume was. The young girl looked Violet up and down before saying, “Did you… really go out trick-or-treating dressed like that?”

“Oh, this?” Violet said, looking down at herself. She shrugged. “Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Do you like it?”

It was hard to see in the darkness, but Violet was sure the girl blushed. Instead of answering directly, she pressed herself closer to her Gallade friend and asked him, “Do YOU like those kind of costumes?”

The boy looked back and forth between the two girls, clearly unsure of how to answer. “Uhhhhh…” was all he could force out.

“Sh-should I have worn something like that for you?” the girl asked. It was said as an accusation, but rather she seemed to be asking in earnest.

Getting a read on the mood, Violet came closer to the couple and sat down next to the Gardevoir. She leaned in so that they were shoulder to shoulder. “I don’t think you need a sexy costume to win him over,” she said to the girl. Then, slowly, gently, she put her arm around the girl’s shoulder and began to toy with the buttons on her blouse right around where the red plastic chest spike was stuck. “But I bet he wouldn’t mind, either, yeah?”

They were all huddled close together now. The Gardevoir was stiff and nervous, and was still clinging to the boy’s arm, but she didn’t move to stop Violet as the older girl began to undo her blouse button by button. The only sounds were of the waves breaking on the beach, and of the two youngsters breathing nervously. When the girl’s blouse fell open, Violet stole a peek down it from above; the red plastic spike was not merely held up by her shirt, but seemed to be stuck to her chest by what Violet assumed was a suction cup. On either side of the red spike were the girl’s bare breasts, the costume having necessitated that she go without a bra. They were barely more than little bumps, but her pink nipples were already stiff with arousal.

“Hey, help her with her costume, yeah?” Violet said to the Gallade. “C’mon, let’s make her feel more sexy.”

The Gallade’s hands shook as he followed Violet’s lead. His Gardevoir friend waited with bated breath while he pulled her shirt open, exposing her tender breasts to the night air. It wasn’t the first pair he’d seen up close, Violet had already stolen that honor a year ago, but there was an intimacy between the two youngsters that made him gaze at them in awe nevertheless. That and they were presumably the first pair the boy had seen on a girl his own age, Violet mused to herself.

“She picked a really pretty pokemon to dress as this year, huh?” Violet said, her arm was still slung around the girl’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” the Gallade said, yanking his gaze from the young girl’s chest to look her in the eye. “Uh, you look really pretty tonight.”

She looked meekly back at him and said, “Thanks.” Then her eyes darted back towards Violet. “What… do we do next?”

“Why don’t you let him touch you?” Violet suggested. As a demonstration, she reached down and began to run her fingers in light circles around the girl’s puffy nipples. “Like this. It feels good, yeah?”

For a moment the boy remained frozen and simply watched Violet fondle his friend’s tits in front of him. Then he reached out and followed along, rubbing and squeezing the Gardevoir’s nipples alongside Violet before the older girl removed her hands entirely and let him do the work. The Gardevoir gasped silently and bit her lip; she arched her back ever so slightly, pushing her budding breasts into the boy’s hands.

“Gardevoirs are very sensitive to touch here,” Violet said, rubbing two fingers along the red plastic spike stuck to the young girl’s chest in a provocative manner. “Do you like it when he touches you here?”

The girl gasped again and said, “Uh huh!”

Taking her hands off of the plastic costume piece, Violet reached down and took hold of the girl’s long white dress. “Hey, let’s find out what Gardevoirs have under here, yeah? I bet we can find another sensitive spot!”

While the Gallade continued rubbing the girl’s modest breasts, Violet began to pull her dress up over her legs. The Gardevoir twisted and moaned, melting back against Violet while pushing her chest out; as the dress rose higher and higher up her bare legs, she instinctively parted them. Soon Violet had pulled the girl’s dress all the way up, revealing her plain white cotton panties.

“Well?” Violet said, giving the boy in the Gallade costume a pointed look. “You know what to do now, right?”

The girl let out a groan of disappointment when he removed his hands from her tits, but she sucked in a sharp breath moments later when he began to pull her underwear down. The young girl’s pussy was practically bare, with just a little bit of peach fuzz decorating the spot between her legs. Using all the knowledge he’d gained from playing with Violet, the boy reached down and began to rub her with his fingers, pushing down around her clit and sliding a finger into her tight hole. Overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations, the Gardevoir shut her eyes and moaned, her whole body going stiff as she leaned back against Violet.

Shame he didn’t learn how to eat a girl out with the rest of his friends, Violet thought to herself. That was one lesson she’d have to teach him later on.

“You two are a couple of hot little pokemon, you know that?” Violet said. As the young girl moaned and writhed against her, Violet leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then she kissed harder, and harder, until she was licking the girl’s face while the Gallade watched. “I think it’s time, mmm, for a little mating!”

The Gallade was already way ahead of Violet. He pulled his fingers out of the Gardevoir’s pussy and fiddled with his white pants. Finally he managed to pull his stiff cock out. Still moaning, her shirt and her legs both open wide, the Gardevoir looked down at it. “Y… you can-” she started to say.

But Violet cut her off. “Ah ah, pokemon don’t talk like that. What would a Gardevoir say?”

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. She looked her young friend in the eye and, in the cutesiest voice she could muster, she said, “Ga… Gardevoir.”

It was all the invitation the young boy needed. He pushed his dick up between her legs, and it slid through her juices as he tried to get it inside of her. A few clumsy thrusts later and his head nestled itself between the young girl’s pink folds. They both stopped for a moment to look each other in the eye; then he pushed himself inside, and she let out a high pitched squeal.

“Ahhh! Ahhh, Ga… Gardevoir,” she encouraged him, careful not to break character as Violet had instructed. “Gardevoir, Garde… ahhn, voir!”

The boy began to fuck her at a slow, steady pace, hunching over her so that they were face to face. Each time he thrust his cock all the way into her, the red plastic spikes stuck to their chests bumped against each other. Violet cradled the girl in her arms, holding tight as the force of the boy’s thrusts increased, pushing her back harder and harder. Unable to hold back, Violet planted another wet kiss on the young girl’s cheek as the boy fucked her.

Violet knew from experience that the young boy wouldn’t last long. Luckily he’d had at least some experience in the past. The girl in the Gardevoir costume, however, was new to all this. It didn’t take long before she began to hit sensory overload, trapped between her young paramour and Violet. The boy’s cock was just the right size for her young pussy, and with each thrust the tip slammed against her back of her tight, wet tunnel. Meanwhile Violet was everywhere, kissing her cheeks and neck and nibbling on her ear, her fingers rubbing the young girl’s tiny tits; Violet even reached down between the two youngsters, her fingers sliding over the Gardevoir’s pussy in a V shape and spreading her lips apart as the boy pounded her. It didn’t take long before she was shivering and spasming, her eyes shut tight as waves of orgasmic pleasure washed through her body.

“Gaahhhhrdevoirrr,” the young girl moaned in climax. “Gardevoir, hhnnn, Gardevoirrrr!”

Feeling his Gardevoir friend cumming beneath him, the Gallade increased his pace again, until he was fucking her as furiously as he could. Violet was amazed that the boy could last so long under these circumstances. He must have really wanted to impress her, she thought.

“Keep going, Gallade,” Violet said, encouraging him. “Fuck your sexy little Gardevoir until she faints! Just like that!”

The girl didn’t really faint, thankfully, but the Gallade did manage to hold his own orgasm back throughout nearly the entirety of hers. Eventually, however, his thrusts became more erratic, and his breathing frantic, and Violet knew that the time was growing near.

Drawing back a bit, Violet stroked the young girl’s green hair soothingly, as if presenting her. “When you’re gonna finish, pull out and shoot it all over her chest, yeah?” she suggested with an impish smile.

The boy nodded and slammed his dick into the girl, her tight inner muscles squeezing down hard around his throbbing shaft. Then his orgasm hit him hard, and a thick jet of hot boycum shot out into the young Gardevoir’s pussy, filling her immature womb in an instant. After depositing another huge load of gooey seed into her, the boy pulled out and, jerking his dick with his hand, aimed it at the girl. Cum arced through the air, splattering on the Gardevoir’s bare breasts and the red plastic spike stuck between them. One stray shot even went far enough to hit the girl square in the face, causing her to flinch in surprise. It was the biggest load Violet had ever seen him shoot, and by the time his balls were drained, the young Gardevoir’s chest was a sticky mess of cum. It stained her white blouse, ran down her small tits, and dripped from the red plastic spike.

“Ahhh… Gardevoir…” the girl moaned weakly. She slumped back against Violet as a thick dollop of cum dripped down the side of her face. Bending down, Violet licked it up and then turned the girl’s head to the side, kissing her full on the lips and pushing the boy’s cum right into her mouth. The young girl swallowed it reflexively.

Then Violet set about to cleaning the rest of the girl up; while she lay down beneath the palm trees, cuddling the Gallade who almost definitely qualified as her boyfriend for real now, Violet licked and sucked all the cum off of her chest, stopping to give both of her nipples a little suckle before moving on. Once that was done she pushed the girl’s legs wide open and licked up all of the boycum dripping out of her. When her work was done, she sat up and licked her lips in satisfaction.

The two youngsters were holding each other close now and, as Violet watched, they had their first kiss.

Violet let them lie there a bit longer. Then she stood up. “Okay you two, you can’t sit out on the beach all night. So I think you’d better come stay the night at my place, yeah? You two can take the bed, and if you’d like I’ll show you just how many of those rumors you’ve heard about me are true!”

Straightening up their costumes, the Gardevoir and the Gallade got up. They both looked sheepish about what had just happened, but they were also both glowing. As Violet led them both back down the beach, she smirked to herself. The two of them would be getting into a lot more fun before the night was over, she was sure.

“Oh, hey,” said Violet as they climbed the steps of her front porch. “Before I forget, I don’t suppose either of you want a pack of Gulpin Dotz?”


	3. 2017 - Nieces and Nephews

Her sister Katherine had given her a sour look when she’d dropped her kids off at Violet’s beach house earlier that week. It had been her absolute last resort, but a chain of unlikely and calamitous events had left Violet as the only person able to look after them while she was away. Violet had rolled her eyes at her older sister and promised that she’d look after them as well as she did her very own pokemon.

“They’re not pokemon, Violet, they’re people,” Katherine had said in exasperation. She could already tell this was a bad idea.

Her niece and nephew, on the other hand, had been delighted to hear that they’d be staying with their Aunt Violet. Staying with her, which Katherine almost never allowed, was more like having a sleepover with a friend than being watched over by a guardian. They’d burst into the beach house, screaming and yelling and jumping up to hug Violet while their mother seethed.

Violet had given each of them a kiss on the head before turning an innocent smile on her big sister. “I know that, silly. It’s not like I’m going to try to keep them in pokeballs the whole week. I already tried that and they don’t work on humans.”

Things went swimmingly for the first half of the week, often literally as her niece and nephew loved the ocean almost as much as Violet did. The whole time they talked of almost nothing but the upcoming holiday: Halloween! They’d both had their costumes ready, but they had refused to show Violet what they were until the time was right.

At last the night came, and as the sun sank low on the horizon, Violet’s young charges made her wait outside as they each changed into their costumes. At last, they told her that she could come and and look, and lo and behold her niece and nephew had been replaced by two of the most famous Pokemon League Champions; it was none other than Steven Stone and Cynthia that stood before her! Violet applauded them both and told them what charming figures they made. She particularly liked Steven Stone’s trademark cravat and Cynthia’s faux-Lucario barrettes.

Then they asked her what she was going to wear. This caught Violet by surprise; she hadn’t even considered a costume for herself. But the two Champions were adamant that she come trick-or-treating with them, and that meant that she had to dress up as well. After much protesting, Violet finally relented and hurriedly retreated to her bedroom to see what she could come up with.

Scrounging through her closet to find something, anything, to wear Violet came to two realizations. First that she had more costumes than she’d realized, and second that almost none of them were suitable to be worn in public. The more obviously adult ‘costumes’ were discarded outright, which left her with few options.

She ended up choosing a slinky purple dress and a large wide-brimmed hat. Mismagius was a classic, she thought, as she’d looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn’t worn the outfit since she’d gone to her high school halloween party, however, and it showed. Although her waist was still slender enough, the top was so tight around the bust that her nipples were visibly poking out, and the tattered hem of the dress barely came down below her hips, leaving her sheer purple panties only partially obscured. Raising her arms at all would leave very little to the imagination.

But her niece and nephew were growing impatient to leave, and so Violet shrugged and decided to go with it anyway. Surely nobody would even notice in the dark. So she came out and presented herself to the young champions. They were both quite enamored with it; Steven perhaps more so than Cynthia. The sun was almost gone now, and it was time to make the walk from Violet’s beach house to the city proper. They left on either side of their aunt, the three of them hand-in-hand.

______________________________________

“Trick or treat!” Steven Stone and Cynthia announced, their bags held out, eager for candy. 

The man at the door grabbed a handful of goodies from his bowl and dropped them in. Then his gaze wandered to where Violet stood behind them. He froze, eyebrows raised high.

Violet offered him a weak smile and a little curtsy, which only served to expose even more of her thighs and panties to the man. They’d covered almost a dozen blocks so far, working their way from the busier suburbs to the more sparsely populated ends of the neighborhood. Violet had been earning stares all the while. At first she’d ignored it, but as the time grew later and the crowds on the street grew thinner, she’d gotten a little more playful. What was the harm in it?

“Maybe you could give them a little extra candy, yeah?” Violet asked sweetly.

Without missing a beat, the eyes of the two Champions lit up. “Yeah, more candy!” they yelled, jumping up and down.

The man shuffled nervously. Temptation was written all over his face. He glanced down the street to see if anyone else was coming. Then he doled out a few more candies to the trick-or-treaters and said, “Heck, if your Mismagius gives me a treat, I’ll give you the whole bowl!”

Their eyes sparkling, Steven Stone and Cynthia turned to look up at Violet. “The whole bowl! Aunt Violet, pleeeease!”

Violet gulped. “Do you even know what that means? It’s already getting late, I don’t think we have time for that,” she tried to tell them.

They did not know what it meant, but they were having none of her excuses. “Aunt Violet, you can come up with something! Please, pretty please?” begged Cynthia.

Steven was a bit more clever. “Mismagius, I choose you! You gotta give him some kinda treat!”

Violet rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. There were no other trick-or-treaters wandering this far out. “Fine, but do not ever tell my sister about this,” she huffed.

Quickly, before she could second-guess what she was about to do, Violet pushed between the two Champions and got down on her knees on the doorstep. She reached up, unzipped the nervous man’s pants, and reached inside. He was already painfully stiff. “You’ll give them the whole bowl, yeah?” Violet said, looking up at him from below the wide brim of her purple hat. Then she pulled out his cock, gave it a stroke, and slid her mouth down its throbbing length.

The two Champions both gasped and looked at each other wide-eyed. Violet ignored them, focusing instead on bobbing her head up and down on the stranger’s cock. She had to get this over quickly.

“Nnn, I’m gonna…” the man grunted. He fumbled around the back of Violet’s head, trying to pull her deeper down onto his manhood. Violet relaxed and let him take control, her tongue and her throat working to pleasure him as he mouth-fucked her in front of the two trick-or-treaters. A moment later she felt him bulge, and then a thick spurt of cum blasted into her tummy. Violet held her lips tightly around the base of his cock as he emptied his load into her. When he was spent, she slowly slid herself off of him.

Now thinking more clearly, the man stuffed himself back into his pants. “Uh, the uh, bowl is yours,” he muttered, thrusting it into Violet’s hands before retreating back into his house and closing the door in front of him.

Violet emptied the rest of the candy into Steven and Cynthia’s candy bags and set the bowl back down on the doorstep. Then the three of them silently made their way back to the street.

“Aunt Violet…?” Steven Stone asked her.

“Yeeeeeees?” Violet replied, refusing to look down at them.

“... can you get us more candy like that at the next house?”

Now she did look down at them. “Oh no, that was a one time thing,” she said sternly. “I think you two are getting enough candy as it is.”

But the seed had already been planted. “Is that really all we gotta do to get more candy?” Cynthia asked.

“Absolutely. Not. I’ll take us home right now,” Violet warned them.

“Aunt Violeeeeet!” they both wailed in unison.

“No! You got your extra candy! No more tricks! Or treats, or anything! Hush it, you two. I said no, okay?”

______________________________________

“Thank you!” Steven Stone said, as more candy was added to his bag.

“Hey mister, will you give us the rest if our Mismagius gives you a treat?” Cynthia asked slyly. The trick-or-treater tugged at Violet’s skirt for emphasis.

This particular man was rather handsome, Violet thought to herself, as her young charges bartered her for extra candy. Plus they’d already been exposed. Why hold back now? So she winked at the man who’d just given them candy, and let Cynthia pull her skirt up just a little bit higher.

Before she knew it she was on her knees again, sucking yet another cock right on the doorstep. And she had to admit that it was getting her a little excited. Her breasts strained at her too-tight top, so she glanced up to look the stranger in the eye and yanked her dress down to expose her bare breasts to the cool autumn air. The man barely lasted a minute before filling her mouth with cum; she tried to swallow as much of it as she could, but the excess dripped from her lips and landed between her tits.

Once he was spent, the man surrendered his candy bowl and retreated back into his house, embarrassment written all over his face. Violet stuffed herself back into her top and divvied the candy up between Steven Stone and Cynthia.

“What does that taste like?” Cynthia asked, eyeing the splatter of cum that had dripped between Violet’s tits.

“Well it depends on the person, but it’s usually a little salty,” she answered matter-of-factly. Then she paused and shook her head. Scooping up a dollop of the cum from between her cleavage, she offered it to her niece. “Give it a try, it’s not bad, yeah?”

Cynthia hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes tight and sucking the cum off of her aunt’s finger. She made a face. “It’s weird!”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Violet said, smirking.

Steven had been silent this whole time. When Violet glanced over at him, she saw him trying and failing to hide the little lump in his nicely pressed suit pants. She winked at him and he blushed.

“Okay, next house,” Violet announced. “Come on, we can’t be out here all night!”

______________________________________

  

Violet knelt behind Cynthia, her hands on the young Champion’s shoulders. “Just open your mouth and relax. Watch your teeth, yeah?” She looked up at the stranger looming over them, his cock throbbing and already dripping with pre-cum. “It’s her first time, you be gentle with her!”

And so Violet set about coaching her niece how to earn her own extra candy. She stroked the girl’s throat and told her what to do with her tongue, how to breath through her nose as she slid her lips down the man’s massive shaft. She could barely get half of it into her mouth before bottoming out, but that seemed to suit the man just fine.

“Now just bob your head back and forth a little bit, yeah?” Violet instructed. “Try to play with your tongue a little bit!”

Mouth open wide, saliva dripping down her chin, the trick-or-treater did her best to emulate the way she’d seen her Aunt do it. Off to the side stood Steven Stone, his eyes transfixed on the sight of his sister learning how to suck her first cock. He held his candy bag in front of him as if hiding something, and Violet was pretty sure she knew what it was.

“You’re doing really good, Cynthia! Just like a Champion!” Violet cooed. Slowly, carefully, she slid her hands down from her niece’s shoulders until she found the buttons of the youngster’s black blouse. They came undone easily, and then Violet was slipping the dress down the girl’s shoulders. She wasn’t nearly as well endowed as the real Cynthia, was in fact quite flat, but Violet suspected that Steven Stone would appreciate the peek at her chest, if nobody else. She rubbed tiny little circles around her niece’s pink nipples until they were nice and stiff.

“When he cums, make sure you swallow as much as you can, yeah?” Violet purred.

Cynthia nodded obediently.

It didn’t take much longer for the man to climax. He grunted and thrust his hips forward, taking Cynthia by surprise. The girl’s eyes opened wide, and then a flood of cum exploded from her overstuffed mouth as the man began to pump his thick load into her. Cynthia coughed and tried to pull back, but Violet held her firm until she recovered and began to swallow as much of the warm, gooey cum as she could. It was still barely any of it; most of it ended up dripping off of her face, or spattered across her costume. Several drop fell onto her bare chest, and Violet rubbed the cum into the girl’s little nipples.

“That was worth a bowl of candy I’d say, yeah?” Violet said, beaming with pride.

Already busy trying to fix his pants, the stranger couldn’t help but agree.

______________________________________

The trio hit several more houses before they had finally finished with the last house on the block. Cynthia had proudly displayed her new skills at each and every one of them, and the trick-or-treater was now drenched with cum from each stop they’d made. It was in her hair and dripped from her face, and had made a ruin of her pretty black costume. Violet had ‘improved’ Cynthia’s dress a bit, for accuracy she said, by keeping several of the buttons undone to give her a plunging neckline and to show off her cute belly button.

Their candy bags were filled to capacity now. This, and the cum-stained mess that Cynthia had become, meant that it was time to head back home. Most of the other trick-or-treaters that had been out were heading back as well, although each and every group of young boys they passed stared openly at little Cynthia.

Steven Stone was quite interested in his fellow Champion as well. He’d mostly stood and watch as his sister had sucked off the men for more candy, but now he was full of questions. “Hey, was it weird? Did you like it? Could you take off your dress again? I wanna see…!”

Violet rolled her eyes as she walked behind the two of them. “Don’t you think you’d better thank her for getting you all that extra candy, first?”

“Thaaaanks, ‘Cynthia!’” He said disingenuously. “So can I see you again?”

Cynthia giggled, excited at this new effect she was having on boys. She played the two buttons on her shirt that were still done up. “Aunt Violet says we have to wait until we get home,” she teased.

When they got back to the beach house, the youngsters charged up the porch and into the main room, bulging candy bags clutched tightly in their arms. Under other circumstances they might have been excited to count their loot, but now they had their minds on other things. Violet sauntered in behind them; she had to admit that she’d gotten worked up too, watching those men ram their cocks down her little niece’s throat and then blow their loads all over her. The purple panties of her flimsy Mismagius costume were all soaked through.

“Didja have fun, you two?” she asked them, stretching her arms so high that the hem of her skirt lifted past her panties.

The little Champions nodded vigorously. “Uh huh!”

“Good,” Violet said. “Now both of you come over here, it’s time for your aunt to get her treat!”

Leaving their candy bags behind, her niece and nephew scampered over to Violet and sat obediently on the floor in front of her. Looking down at them, Violet wiggled her hips and hooked her fingers into her panties. As the two of them watched, she pulled them down to her knees and stood there with her glistening pussy on display.

“Steven, c’mere,” she said, beckoning to her fidgeting nephew. The boy slid closer, until his face was directly in front of his naughty aunt’s sex. Violet tousled his hair and pulled him closer. “I want you to taste me. Use your tongue, like you’re gonna lick a piece of candy, yeah?”

An electric jolt ran through her whole body when she felt his tongue touch her folds. Moaning, she held him in place and gently grinded against his face as he experimented, running his tongue up and down, tasting his aunt’s juices.

“Mm, not bad,” Violet said, biting her lip. She yanked her tight top down and began to play with her breasts. “Now try moving it in a circle right at the top… uhnn, ooh yeah, right there! Oh fuck!”

She let him go at her for a few minutes before she pushed him away.

“Okay, let’s see if your sister has learned anything about using her tongue tonight, yeah?” she said, motioning for Cynthia to join them.

Her pretty little niece took position right next to her brother as Violet pulled her in to get a taste as well. Eating pussy wasn’t quite the same as sucking a cock, but Cynthia did her best to please her aunt anyway. Violet moaned and humped the girl’s face wantonly.

“Both of you… together!” she mewled.

They crowded in, shoulder to shoulder and very nearly cheek to cheek as her niece and her nephew licked her pussy. At first they giggled nervously when their tongues touched together, but the awkwardness of it was soon forgotten as Violet stroked their hair and urged them on. Slick juices ran down over their faces and into their mouths.

“Steven,” Violet said between moans, addressing her young nephew, “would you like to play around with Cynthia?”

Tongue licking furiously as his aunt’s sex, Steven Stone nodded.

It took a supreme effort for Violet to pull herself away from the two of them, but somehow she managed. Her muscles still spasming with the pleasure of an orgasm very narrowly averted, Violet pulled her panties back up and smiled down at them. “Cynthia, why don’t you give Steven a little kiss first?”

The two siblings looked at each other, smiling shyly. Then Cynthia leaned over and kissed her brother right on the lips.

“No, that’s not how Cynthia would do it. C’mon, use your tongue,” Violet scolded.

There was nervous giggling, and then Cynthia tried again. She pressed her lips to Steven’s and opened her mouth a little too wide; Steven tried to match her, and then the two of them were tongue kissing each other, Violet’s slick juices mixing with the saliva in their mouths as they did. Violet let them go at it for a while, a clumsy mess of inexperienced kissing and tonguing; then she got down on her knees with them and pried the eager siblings apart.

“My turn,” she said, pulling Cynthia into a tender embrace and slipping her tongue expertly into the youngster’s mouth. As she made out with her niece, she let her hands explore everywhere; under the girl’s barely buttoned shirt and along her nipples, then down her belly and into her tight black pants where she slid one finger down the girl’s tight lower lips. Cynthia squirmed into her aunt’s touch as she struggled to keep up with the more experienced older woman.

“Mwa,” Violet moaned, ending a kiss with a string of saliva stretching out between their mouths. 

Next she turned to her nephew in his adorable Steven Stone costume and hugged him close, their lips locking in the same way. The boy pawed at her bare tits, and Violet couldn’t help but smirk around the kiss at his precociousness. Taking one of his hands in hers, she guided him to her stiff nipple and pushed his fingers together until he pinched it. Then she let her hands run down his suit towards his pants, unbuckling them and yanking them down to expose the erection that he’d been trying to hide practically all night. She grabbed it in her fist and began to pump it slowly as they kissed.

“I bet you can’t wait to get ‘Cynthia’ undressed, can you?” Violet teased him. “Or is this cute little thing for your Aunt Violet?”

Steven Stone wriggled against her, pumping his cock into her hand. “Umm, is both okay?”

Violet laughed. “Ooh, we have an ambitious Champion here! Let’s start with Cynthia for now, yeah?”

The two siblings sat across from each other with the nervous anticipation that they were doing something secret and forbidden. Steven Stone avoided looking his sister in the eyes, but instead kept his gaze locked on her chest as he reached out and undid the last two buttons of her costume. The black shirt popped open the rest of the way, uncovering the girls flat chest and the two tiny little bumps of her nipples. After sitting silently and taking them in for a moment, Steven reached out and pinched one, just like how Violet had shown him how to do to her. Cynthia jumped and let out a little shriek of surprise.

“Hey, be careful with her!” Violet scolded her nephew.

Steven looked bashful. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s okay,” Cynthia told him.

Violet clapped her hands. “Okay, Champs, off with the pants now!”

Steven’s pants were already half-undone, courtesy of his aunt, and he didn’t waste any time in pulling them off the rest of the way, leaving him wearing just his cute little suit top and cravat and little else. Cynthia, whose pants had stayed on for most of the night, stared at her brother’s stiff cock as she pulled hers down her skinny legs along with her panties and threw them both away. She sat down again with her legs spread and her hands on her knees, all smiles as she gave her brother exactly what he had asked for: a good look at her hairless slit. 

The two of them were just about the cutest things Violet had ever seen. She couldn’t wait to see them fuck like rabbits. “You two know how this is done, yeah?” she teased them.

Steven’s face reddened a bit. “Ummm, yeah,” he said, in a tone that suggested he was not all that sure.

So Violet went about educating them. “Like this,” she said to Cynthia, putting her hands on her niece’s shoulders and gently pushing her down onto her back. She stroked the youngster’s hair and pulled her legs further apart. “Push yourself up just a bit down here, okay?”

Then she nodded to Steven, coaxing him to shuffle between his sister’s legs. With Violet’s help, Cynthia raised her pelvis up, until their sexes rubbed against each other tantalizingly. Violet moved one of her hands down between them, her fingers stroking the boy’s cock and then spreading the girl’s pussy open just enough to show off her delicate pink insides. “Now you just push it in,” she purred.

Both siblings were breathing heavily as Steven leaned down over his sister and awkwardly tried to follow instructions. To both of their surprises, he slipped in almost immediately. Suddenly the head of Steven’s cock was firmly inside of Cynthia’s tight, wet pussy. They stared at each other wide-eyed.

“Aww, it’s like they were made for each other,” Violet smirked. “Keep going now, but go slow!”

The young boy had gotten about half of his cock inside of his sister before he started trying to fuck her in earnest. His thrusts were clumsy at first, but his instincts kicked in and soon he was humping her with quick, short strokes. Cynthia lay beneath him, her shirt flung open and her flat chest heaving as she breathed.

“It’s tight,” Steven said through clenched teeth.

Cynthia reached up and gripped hold of her brother. “Nnn… t-too tight?”

He shook his head. “No!”

Violet smiled and leaned in close to them. “It feels even better if you kiss while you do it, ya know?”

They hesitated only slightly as they looked at each other questioningly. Then Steven leaned down and pressed his lips to his sister’s. She pushed her whole body up against him and opened her mouth (still too wide) to let her brother’s tongue thrust inside, at the same time that he thrust his cock into her hard enough to sink it all the way to the hilt for the first time. Both of them let out little cries and moans into each other’s mouths and grinded against each other. Cynthia twisted her hips, squirming as her brother’s cock hammered against the back of her pussy. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

“That’s it,” Violet said, her excitement growing alongside the youngsters. She lay close enough to them that they were fucking up against her; she could feel each one of her nephew’s eager thrusts, and her fingers worked silently between her own legs to the same rhythm. “Kiss her, fuck her! Just keep going…!”

Violet could feel the urgency in Steven’s motions and knew what was coming now, even if he didn’t. He grunted and kissed his sister deeper… and then his whole body jerked violently and his eyes shot wide open. A series of trembles ran down him, from head to toe, and the steady rhythm of his thrusting became erratic and unsteady again. Violet saw it and bit her lip. It was a moment the youngster would never forget; the moment he got off inside of his sister for the very first time.

Cynthia had been so wrapped up in her own pleasure that she hadn’t even realized anything had happened until Steven stopped moving and then rolled off of her. She pumped her hips helplessly in the air before flopping back down onto the ground and gasped for breath. Violet glanced between the girl’s legs and saw, much to her surprise and satisfaction, that young Steven had indeed shot a load of milky boycum inside of her.

“Let me help finish you off,” Violet said, burying her face between her niece’s legs and pressing her lips to the youngster’s pussy. She licked and toyed at it with her tongue like the expert she was, tasting her cute niece’s juices and her nephew’s warm cum as she did so. It took less than a minute before the girl squealed and shook and had her own orgasm, courtesy of her aunt’s deft tonguework.

Then they all collapsed together, a pile of sweaty, barely clothed bodies. The siblings hugged and cuddled up to each other, as close as a brother and sister could possibly be. Tucking her breasts back into her tight purple top - temporarily - Violet squeezed in next to them. She tousled their hair. 

“So, did you two have a fun halloween?” she asked.

They both nodded. “That was fun, Aunt Violet,” Cynthia said to her. “Can we come over more often?”

“Well…” Violet said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t think your mother will like that.”

Steven Stone’s eyes glowed with mischief. “We won’t tell her anything! It’ll be our secret!”

“How about you two just enjoy your candy for now?” Violet suggested.

Cynthia had worked extra hard for it, after all.

________________________________________________

The next day, Katherine called to check up on her kids. “Did you guys get into any trouble?” she asked Violet.

“Oh stop, it was fine,” Violet reassured her. “They were perfectly little angels, and nobody got into any trouble.” It was true from a certain perspective, at any rate.

There was a pause on the other end, and Violet could practically imagine her sister huffing indignantly. “Well that’s good to hear. Can I speak to them?”

“Umm, they’re both busy right now. Maybe I’ll have them call you back, yeah?”

The phone pressed to her ear, Violet reclined on the couch wearing nothing but a slip of a top, pulled down to let her breasts free. Her nephew stood between her legs, pounding his cock into his aunt’s pussy with all of the strength he could muster. Violet shut her mouth tight and fought back a moan. She steadied her voice before she spoke again.

“You should have seen them going around in their little costumes though, they were so cute!” she told Katherine.

For once, Katherine let her guard down. “Really? I wish I could have seen it.”

“Oh don’t worry, I took pictures! I’ll show em to you when you come to pick them up tomorrow,” Violet said. 

Katherine would see some of them, at least. The cute ones of them all dressed up in their costumes. She didn’t need to see the rest of them. The ones with the two of them cuddling and kissing and fucking, or the ones where Violet had helped her niece give her nephew his very first blowjob. Certainly not the sloppy, cum-swapping kiss she’d shared with the girl after he’d blown his load all over them. And the videos she’d made of the three of them were absolutely off limits.

Holding the phone in the crook of her shoulder, Violet reached down and tousled her nephew’s hair as the boy fucked her. She felt his cock swell up inside of her; he was getting close. When he looked up at her, she silently mouthed the words, “Go ahead.”

Katherine was talking in her ear again. “Tomorrow afternoon,” she’d been saying. “But have them call me as soon as they’re free, okay?”

Her nephew reached up and squeezed her tits as he came, a thick load of boycum spurting into her womb. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close, keeping him locked inside of her until he’d run dry.

“As soon as they can,” Violet promised her sister.

The moment the phone call ended, Violet leaned down and kissed her nephew on the forehead. She unwrapped her legs from around him and let him stumble free, his cock already beginning to soften. “Okay young man, now that you’ve narrowly avoided being grounded forever, let’s go wake up your sister and get your costumes out of the wash, yeah? I just hope they didn’t stain.”

Her niece was still sound asleep in Violet’s bed. They’d really tired her out the night before, and when Violet had last seen her, she’d been cuddled up naked with Vaporeon. Violet had kept the two of them up well past their bedtime experimenting, which had included the girl taking her very first knot while her brother looked on in excitement. That particular incident was one of those movies Katherine was absolutely never going to see.

Before they made it to the bedroom, her nephew surprised her with a hug. “I love you, Violet, you’re my favorite aunt!”

Violet gave him a look. “Yeah. I’m your only aunt,” she said. It made her feel good all the same.


	4. 2018 - The Party

October was nearing its end, and all over stores had popped up selling all manner of spooky paraphernalia and costumes. Tonight Violet had been roped into taking her niece and nephew out to the closest one. She’d rolled her eyes as the two youngsters had raced down the road ahead of her; how did she ever let Katherine talk her into things like this?

The last light of day was fading to dusk by the time they’d arrived. Their mother had given them each an allowance to spend how they saw fit, and as soon as they’d walked into the store Violet had told them to go roam free, have fun, and stay out of trouble. They had acknowledged with a patronizing, “Yes Aunt Violet,” and then disappeared down the furthest aisle of costumes and masks, sure to fulfill at least two out of three of her commandments.

Thankful to be left to her own devices for a while, Violet had taken stock of the place. It was crowded, but not overly so. Parents herded their kids along, teens moved together in packs, and she even spotted a few adults on the far side of the store, perusing the more risque costumes. The cashier stood behind the register, a pretty young teen who’d been lucky enough to snag an after-school temp job. She was dressed in tight-fitting blue and purple, with two little Zubat wings sticking out on either side from her back. Taking note of the girl, Violet had nodded and sauntered off to look through the store’s offerings herself.

But even in a crowded place - perhaps especially in a crowded place - Violet found it hard to keep her mind off the lascivious. And, as it turned out, she couldn’t help but notice that the pretty young cashier had caught someone else’s eye as well.

The boy was loitering near the back of the store, half-heartedly thumbing through racks of clothes while keeping his eyes mainly glued to the girl who was a bit too old for him. Violet watched him in turn for a while, smiling secretly at his obvious infatuation and frustration. Silently, she wandered up to him, and when he wasn’t looking, bent down low and spoke to him.

“She’s a real cutie, huh?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin as his face went red and he whirled around to confront the lady who’d snuck up on him. “What? Uh, no!” he protested.

She looked him eye-to-eye, fully aware that her cleavage was on full display when she was bent down so low, and shook her head. “Oh, don’t be so shy about it,” she said. “I think she’s pretty cute too, you know?”

The boy fidgeted nervously, not sure where to put his eyes. He knew he was caught in the act, but admitting it was out of the question. “No, I wasn’t…” he started.

But Violet reached out and grabbed his hand softly. “You might need a few years to pick up a girl like that, though. But I don’t mind helping you out, if you’re a bit frustrated.”

He was still reeling from Violet’s sudden appearance, and even more so with her forwardness. He blinked and shuffled his feet. “What... do you mean, help me out?” he asked nervously.

Tugging him along with her, Violet stepped back towards one of the orange cushioned benches placed against the back wall of the store. It was about as private a spot as they could hope to find in a store with so many customers. “Come sit on my lap for a minute and I’ll show you, okay? Look, we can still see her from back here.” She pointed over his shoulder, and sure enough, they had a clear side profile view right down the aisle at the pretty teen in the Zubat costume working behind the front counter.

His eyes glued to the girl, the boy allowed Violet to pull him up onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he squirmed backwards against her, the sudden rush of adrenaline and lust overpowering his nerves and his good sense.

“Just keep looking right at her and pretend she’s the one doing this,” Violet whispered into his ear.

Her hand snaked down and pushed its way into his pants, where she found his little cock already standing fully at attention. The boy jumped again as she grasped it, but she hugged him firmly and continued to coax him with gentle suggestions.

“Are you thinkin’ about what you wanna do to her, hmm? I bet you are, you’ve got a real stiffy goin’ on here.” Tightening her grip on him, Violet began to jerk the boy’s cock off with slow, subtle strokes. “I bet you’d like to yank her top down and get a good look of that body of hers, yeah? Maybe bend her over that counter, hmm?”

She stopped to think for a moment.

“Well, maybe the counter’s too tall for you, but that’s what fantasies are for, right?”

Wiggling against her, the boy stared wide-eyed at the teen girl. “Uhhmm,” he moaned absentmindedly.

Violet shrugged and stroked the boy faster. “She looks like a squealer, huh? Not that you’d know, but I’ve seen a lot of girls like her, and she definitely looks like a squealer to me. I bet she’d squeal like crazy if you got this cute little dick of yours up inside of her.”

The boy began to push his hips forward instinctively, fucking back against Violet’s pumping fist. Completely oblivious to the fact that she was starring in a young boy’s fantasy at that very moment, the teen in the Zubat costume did in fact lean over the counter, kicking up one of her legs as she adjusted the row of Halloween-themed candies arrayed before her.

“Just like that,” Violet said, licking her lips. The boy’s cock twitched in her hand. Then, unable to help herself, she smirked. “You’d just need a few phone books to stand on.”

The youngster’s breathing was ragged now, and he leaned forward, completely fixated on the older girl. Violet stroked his cock savagely, causing hit pants to rise and fall as they barely concealed the illicit act taking place. Suddenly he shivered, and Violet held him tight. Three modest squirts of thin cum shot out of him, soaking Violet’s hand and forming a little wet spot between his legs. It wasn’t much, but it was an impressive load for his age.

“Mmmm, I bet that felt good,” Violet said. She carefully withdrew her hand from his pants and licked the warm boymilk from her fingers.

Still reeling from the intensity of his orgasm, the boy slid off of her lap and swayed on his feet. He seemed dizzy and very confused. “I made a mess,” he said, looking down at his pants.

Having finished cleaning her fingers off with her tongue, Violet gave him a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m sure nobody will notice. Be good now, and don’t stare at girls too hard, yeah?”

She found her niece and nephew still absorbed in the process of selecting costumes for themselves. Simon seemed stumped, but Abigail had apparently settled on something. She held the plastic bag up to Violet as the older woman approached.

“Look, Aunt Violet, it reminds me of you!” her niece said.

It was a Vaporeon costume, only it was light pink instead of blue. She’d heard that the pokemon could rarely be found in this color, but had never seen it herself. “Why does it remind you of me?” she asked.

Abigail shrugged. “I dunno, it’s almost kinda violet. Oh, and you have a Vaporeon, too, so… do you think it’d look cute on me?”

She did think it would look cute on the girl. And she suspected her Vaporeon would appreciate it too. Nodding towards the row of changing rooms in the back, she said, “Why don’t we try it on and see?”

“Okay!” Abigail beamed, grabbing Violet’s hand and rushing off with her aunt in tow. “Simon, we’ll be back!”

The changing room was little more than a cramped booth with a thick curtain and a full length mirror. It was private enough, but not so much that Violet didn’t get a deviant thrill as she began to help Abigail undress. The girl slipped easily out of her shirt and pants, leaving her in nothing but a pair of polka dot panties.

“Better take these off too, yeah?” Violet said, tugging her niece’s underwear down to reveal her hairless pussy. “You know, just so there’s no panty line if the costume is too tight.”

Abigail giggled and pulled the costume out of the back as Violet felt her up. “Don’t tickle me,” she protested, as her aunt’s fingers stroked along her bare skin.

“I never was good at keeping my hands to myself,” Violet admitted. She moved her hands up her niece’s flat chest and made little circles around the girl’s nipples. Abigail bit her lip and leaned into the petting, her hands tight around the rubbery costume she was now holding in her hands. She and Simon were well accustomed to being their aunt’s playthings by now.

But finally Violet pulled away. “Okay, come on, we’ve got a costume to try on.”

The Vaporeon costume was rubbery, and it did actually prove to be a tight fit. Violet helped Abigail wriggle into it and then zipped up the back. Then she slipped the finned hood over her niece’s head and turned the girl so that they could look at her in the mirror. It was almost form-fitting; despite the fact that only Abigail’s face was visible, the costume left little to the imagination. Violet had only been teasing the girl about her panty line, but looking at it now, she may have actually been right.

“Well, what do you think?” Violet asked.

The girl’s eyes were practically sparkling. “I love it! It’s a little tight, but I’ll get used to it. And look, Aunt Violet, I have a tail!” She wiggled her butt, swinging the rubbery tail from side to side.

Violet knelt beside Abigail as they both inspected her in the mirror. “Yeah, I think it does look pretty good, actually.” Wrapping her arm around her niece, she began to fondle the girl again, her fingers playfully stroking her hip through the tight, rubbery costume. “Still tickle?”

Abigail shook her head no, but she had to stifle a giggle, so Violet decided to push it a little further. “How about this?” she asked, poking the girl’s tummy a bit.

“Stop!” Abigail said, wiggling herself up against her aunt.

“Can you feel this?” Violet asked again, as she slid her hand between her niece’s legs. 

The girl let out a little moan and spread her legs slightly as Violet began to rub her. “I feel that,” she admitted.

So Violet began to rub a little harder. Soon Abigail was breathing heavy; the girl stared at her own reflection with unfocused eyes. They could hear people talking quietly behind them, just outside the changing booth. With only a curtain separating them from the rest of the store, Violet pulled her niece closer and rubbed the girl’s pussy through the crotch of her costume.

“I think you make an adorable Vaporeon,” Violet told her, her lips so close that they brushed against the girl’s ear. “In fact, I think this costume is gonna earn you a lot of candy this year.”

“Uh huh,” the girl moaned under the breath. She was beginning to gyrate her hips against Violet’s hand, and she had leaned so close to the mirror that her panting was beginning to fog the glass. 

Working her hand faster, Violet encouraged the girl to lean even closer. “Don’t you think it looks good on her?” she asked, referring to Abigail’s reflection. “Go on and give her a kiss.”

Without taking her eyes off of herself, Abigail pressed her lips against the mirror and kissed her reflection. Her lips parted and her tongue darted out, pushing urgently against the glass as she humped her aunt’s hand. Violet held her tight and continued to pleasure her through the costume, closer, closer, until suddenly Abigail began to shudder violently. Still making out with her own reflection, the girl whimpered and came hard, a shivering orgasm that may have taken her off of her feet had Violet not been there to hold her up.

When it was finally over, Abigail sank to the floor in front of the mirror. Violet gave her a moment to catch her breath. Then she asked, “So have you decided if you want it or not?”

Getting her out of the costume was a little bit easier than getting her in had been. Slick juices dripped down her niece’s legs, and Violet took one moment to lick them up before helping Abigail get back into her street clothes. 

When they emerged from the dressing room, the store was almost empty. Violet glanced at the clock; it was past closing time, and the last few customers had made their purchases and were making their way out. She must have been playing with Abigail a little longer than she’d planned.

The two of them found Simon still walking up and down the aisles. “I don’t know what to pick!” he protested. Violet shook her head and told him he had as long as it took for them to ring up Abigail’s Vaporeon costume, and then they had to head home. He sighed in exasperation, and the two of them left him to continue his last minute deliberations.

As they stepped up to the counter, Violet glanced outside the store window and saw the young boy she’d met earlier still loitering around. The poor little thing was still making doe eyes at the cashier.

“Just this for now,” Violet said, placing the Vaporeon costume on the counter. 

The teen in the Zubat costume smiled to reveal a mouth full of braces as she scanned the purchase. “I bet she’ll look real cute it in.”

Violet smiled back playfully. “Oh she does! You look real cute in yours, too, yeah?”

The cashier blushed a little as Violet handed her the money. “Yeah, well, perks of the job I guess.”

“Abby, go collect your brother,” Violet said to her niece. Then, once the youngster had dashed off, Violet leaned over the counter. “You know, there was this boy who was really checking you out when I first got here.”

The teen raised one eyebrow. “Really? … was he cute?”

Violet shrugged. “Oh, he was cute alright. He was almost half your age, but he was cute.”

That got a laugh out of the girl. “Awww,” she cooed, “that does actually sound kind of cute. Poor little guy.”

“I may have put some naughty ideas in his head,” Violet said.

That piqued her interest a little more. “What? Really?”

Tracing her fingers along the counter, Violet let her eyes wander. “He ended up popping off right in his shorts, but I don’t think that got you all the way outta his head, y’know?”

Now the teenager was the one leaning forward. “Popped off? To me, right here? Wow, that’s… pretty wicked.”

Violet’s fingers were touching the teen’s hand seductively now. “A little bit of a turn-on?”

“Well… I mean… I’ve never met anyone who’d… you know…”

They had leaned in close enough to each other now that Violet could feel the heat of the younger girl’s breath. “I think he’s still outside, you know? Why don’t you close the store up… and then we can have a little fun?”

___________________________________________________________

The teenager sucked in a lungful of thick smoke and held it in her lungs… and held it… and held it. Finally she exhaled, wispy tendrils flowing through the air and disappearing moments after she’d breathed it out. As soon as the store was officially closed, and the front doors locked, she’d pulled out her Munna, explaining that she needed a hit before she actually went through with anything this crazy.

It had been years since Violet had been on any of the Psychic pokemon’s dream smoke, but she remembered enough to know the pretty teen was probably more than a little buzzed already. Her niece and nephew had watched in awe, but she had strictly forbidden them from partaking in any of the smoke themselves.

“Shit, that gets me fucked up,” the girl in the Zubat costume sighed. She breathed in one last lungful of smoke before leaning back on the counter. Looking down at the young boy before her with hazy eyes, she told him, “Okay kid, come have some fun.”

The boy looked like he couldn’t believe it was real as he lifted the teen’s tight purple skirt up to reveal her black panties. With a wicked smile, she braced herself on her elbows and spread her legs a bit for him, encouraging him to pull her panties to the side to expose her pink slit.

“Go on and taste it,” she told him. “I love it when my boyfriend eats me out.”

He got down on his knees and did just that, aggressively pushing his head between her legs and getting to work with only a minor amount of clumsiness. Despite his inexperience, he seemed to have some natural talent for it, and soon the teen was going out of her mind; she buried her hand in the boy’s hair and pulled him harder against her, grinding her pussy on his mouth and moaning.

“Fuck, you’re pretty good at this! Mmm, deeper… deeper! Shit, maybe I should train my little brother to do this.”

She turned her head towards her hovering Munna, and the pokemon blew a puff of hazy smoke directly into her mouth while she panted and gasped. The teen’s eyes fluttered back in her skull, and she began to shiver slightly as she slipped into a minor orgasm, her slit clenching down against the boy’s tongue and squirting love juices all over his face.

“Enough, stop,” she mewled, pushing him away from her. “Just hurry up and fuck me!”

Violet had been right, the counter was a little too tall for the boy. Thankfully, the teenager’s legs were starting to fail her, and she sank carefully to the floor, with her legs still wide open. Together, the older girl and younger boy fiddled with his zipper, until she managed to pull his hard cock out of his pants. Stroking it, she smirked.

“Look how eager and cute you are!”

Now, with his member just inches away from the teenager’s quivering sex, the boy seemed to get cold feet. Glancing around the empty store, he stuttered, “A-are you sure this is really okay?”

The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy’s hands, guiding them to her tits. When she placed them there, the boy took a firm squeeze. “You tell me, do these feel okay?” the girl asked.

Apparently they did, and suddenly the boy’s second thoughts were gone. He pawed at her chest, and with some difficulty managed to open up her tight shirt enough to get her bare tits out. The teen grinned a smile full of braces at him, clearly pleased at the effect her body was having on the younger male. She wiggled and pushed her chest up into his hands as he explored her nipples.

“You can suck em if you want,” she teased him, reaching down and groping his cock in return. “But first you’ve gotta get this thing into me.”

He clung to her, small and needy, the tip of his prick rubbing against her opening. When he found the right spot and thrust forward, it slipped into her easily. It drove her wild despite the mismatch in size. Squeezing her legs around him, she bucked forward, aggressively fucking herself on the boy before he could even really find his rhythm.

“Uhhnn, just like that, little man,” she moaned.

In this position the boy’s face was buried between her tits. With his eyes screwed tightly shut, he concentrated hard on screwing her. Before long, he’d managed to match the teen’s frenetic pace, fucking his cock deep into her pussy with quick, hard thrusts. Only then did he open his eyes and attack her breasts with his mouth, sucking one of her nipples with a bit too much force.

“Oh shit,” the teen gasped, cradling the boys head while he savaged her. “You’re really going for it, huh!”

He whined in response and continued, pushing himself closer and closer to another climax. But the teen hit hers first. As her Munna blew another buff of the narcotic dream smoke onto her face, she hugged the boy even tighter and began to shake. Her pussy clamped down around his small cock as it slid in and out of her, and she began to whisper a stream of obscenities under her breath.

“Oh fuck, fuck, I’m cumming, fuck yeah, oh shit…”

Then he joined her, his dick spasming and squirting a modest load of his boycum deep into her unprotected sex. He kept thrusting at first, before finally losing his rhythm and hilting himself inside of her to deliver the rest of his seed. The teenaged girl tousled his hair kissed his forehead, clinging to him and apparently really getting off on the illicit fact that she was being filled up by a boy half her age.

They disentangled from each other slowly, the boy pulling his pants back up and the girl pulling down her tight purple skirt. The boy’s bashfulness seemed to have returned once his climax ended, and he looked down at his feet, a blush spread across his face. With a playful giggle, the girl bent down, tilted his face up to meet hers, and gave him a peck on the lips. “Was it everything you thought it’d be?”

“Y-yeah…” he breathed. Then his eyes went wide. “I gotta… get going soon, or my mom will be mad!”

And with that he was off out of the store, leaving Violet and her two young charges alone with the teenaged girl in her now-disheveled Zubat costume.

“That was beyond wicked,” the girl said to Violet. “Oh man, you know what, you should really come to my friend’s Halloween party! I bet you’d make it wild.”

Violet shrugged and considered the invitation. It had been a while since she’d been to a high school party. “Maybe after I take these two out trick-or-treating, yeah?”

Just then, Simon popped out of one of the aisles, holding up a bag. “Hey, I think I find the costume I want! It’s not too late, right Aunt Violet?”

Violet sighed. “No, it’s not too late. Hey, how about giving us this one on the house, cutie, and I’ll come to that party of yours.”

The teen flashed her braces in another big smile. “Deal! Oh, by the way, my name is Susie.”

___________________________________________________________

On the big night, Abigail had slipped into her tight Vaporeon costume, and Simon had changed into his: the uniform of a Pokemon Ranger. The boy had then proudly announced that Abigail was his pokemon, which had drawn a chuckle from Violet and a glare from Abigail. But his sister had quickly relented, perhaps secretly relishing the idea of being an obedient toy for her brother.

The two of them made quite a show of it as well, Abigail putting forth full use of the talents that Violet had taught her. Whenever the men answering the doors responded to Abigail’s flirtatious wiggling, Simon would order her to “use Suck,” and she would eagerly please them on their doorsteps in exchange for more candy.

After a few hours, their bags were more than full, and Abigail had probably sucked off more than two dozen cocks. As they made their way back to her beach house, Violet checked the time. She’d promised to make her way over to that Halloween party, and it was well past time for it to have started.

“Alright, you two have fun with your candy,” she told her two charges. “I’ve got a party to go to.”

But the two of them had stashed their bags and confronted her with pleading eyes. “Can we go too, Aunt Violet? Please, please?” they begged.

At first she said no. But they didn’t give up, and with a huff Violet finally relented. How much trouble could they really get into at one party, anyway?

Before they even got to the front door, it was clear that the party was well under way. Several older teens loitered in the front yard, either drunk or stoned. Violet held her niece and nephew’s hands and sauntered past them, ignoring their stares and hollering, and made for the open entrance. Inside, the house was smokey, and dimly lit. Costumed boys and girls were drinking and smoking, laughing and yelling, and getting up to all manner of illicit activities. A couple were openly making out on the couch, the older boy pawing at her barely-covered tits; it looked as if it could turn to fucking at any moment.

“Heyyyy, you made it!” called out a familiar voice, and Susie slipped her way through the crowd to greet them. She was wearing her Zubat costume again, and her eyes looked slightly glassy; no doubt she’d been hitting the dream smoke again. Looking down at Violet’s niece and nephew, she smiled. “And you brought them, too!”

Violet shrugged. “Their mother wouldn’t like it if I left them without a babysitter, ya know?”

Simon and Abigail were practically giddy with excitement; their mother never would have allowed them to come to a party like this, either, but they had become exceedingly skilled at keeping secrets from her.

Susie didn’t seem to have a problem with it either. “Yeah, sure, they’ll love it. Hey, come on, lemme introduce you to some of the guys.”

The youngsters drew quite a few odd looks as they made their way through the party crowd, but Violet’s costume drew more. She’d recycled her Mismagius costume from the previous year; it had been her old high school costume, after all, and she imagined that a bunch of horny teenage boys would appreciate the fact that it barely fit her.

“This is Violet, I met her working that temp job,” the girl explained to her friends. “You have no idea how wild she is!”

Someone handed Violet a beer, and she downed it. As the fuzzy feeling of being slightly tipsy washed over her, Violet made flirtatious small talk with the gaggle of high school boys, telling them that Susie had gotten a little wild herself.

It wasn’t long before one of the older boys challenged these assertions, asking them just how wild they liked it. Violet had smiled wickedly and scooped Susie up into a sudden hug, kissing her on the mouth. Surprised for only a moment, Susie was into it, and as the crowd of boys whooped and cheered they made out with each other, tongues pushing into each other’s mouths and hands groping each other’s tits.

Violet had become so distracted that she hadn’t even noticed Simon and Abigail wandering off to find their own fun. The two youngsters pushed through the crowd, eager to explore the place and see just what a high school party was really like. When they made their way back to the living room, the couple making out on the couch had progressed; the girl’s top was half off and the boy beneath her was enjoying her liberally with his hands. Simon and Abigail giggled to each other as they watched the two of them get increasingly intimate.

“Hey, where’d you two come from?” an older boy asked, approaching the two youngsters with beer in hand. He glanced at the two people on the couch. “I don’t think you should be watching something like that.”

Standing up on her toes to feel taller amongst all of the older teens, Abigail boasted, “It’s not that big a deal, I’m grown up too. Me and my brother just got finished trick-or-treating, and we saw lots of guys.”

The older boy gave her a sideways glance. “What kinda stuff did you see while you were trick-or-treating?”

The two youngsters looked at each other. “Well, see, I’m a Vaporeon and he’s my trainer, and he would tell me to…”

Deeper in the house, Violet and Susie sat side by side, their tops pulled down and their skirts pulled up. The two girls were still swapping saliva relentlessly, their tongues buried inside of each other’s mouths as drunk boys felt them up. One of the boys (Susie had introduced him as her boyfriend) stepped between Violet’s legs, his cock sticking up out of his pants; another guy took position between Susie’s. The girls cuddled closer to each other and moaned as the high school boys began to fuck them in unison. Several onlookers already had their dicks out and were pumping them in anticipation.

They didn’t have to wait long; after about five minutes, Susie’s boyfriend grunted and groaned and shot his wad deep into Violet’s pussy. The guy fucking Susie only lasted a little bit longer. Once both of their loads were blown, the boys pulled themselves out of the dripping wet girls and stepped back to let others take their places. Two lines formed, one to fuck the older woman and the other to fuck the cute little teen.

After about half a dozen guys had gotten a go at them, they were pulled out of their seats and ended up on their backs. Now one boy could fuck each of them, and a third stuck his cock in between them so that they could kiss and suck it while they made out with each other. When they felt this third cock begin to pulse with impending climax, they both pulled back and opened their mouths. Thick cum spattered across their faces, covering Violet’s forehead and nose and dripping from Susie’s braces and down onto her tongue. They had a moment to turn towards each other and swap a cum-filled kiss before another guy thrust his dick in between them.

Violet wasn’t sure how much time passed before she’d fucked everyone in the room, but she did know that by the time she stood up on wobbly legs, cum dripping down her thighs, that her Mismagius costume was pretty much completely gone. She also realized that her niece and nephew were missing. She left Susie necking with her boyfriend on the floor and went strolling through the house naked in search of them.

In the front room she found a crowd just as large as the one that had lined to fuck her and Susie, only this one was gathered around the couch. A Munna hovered lazily near the ceiling, spreading its dream smoke all through the room like a haze. She recognized the couple that had been making out when they’d arrived, only now they’d progressed to full on fucking; the girl had her tits out and was riding the boy cowgirl for all to see.

And beside the two of them was a burly high school senior, bent over and pounding his thick cock in and out of a much, much smaller girl. Abigail sat on the couch beneath him, her legs spread all the way to the sides, the crotch of her pink Vaporeon costume cut open just enough to allow the older boy access to her tight pussy. Turning her head slightly, Abigail looked up at her with lidded eyes.

“H-hi Aunt V-Violet,” she called out, her voice stuttering each time the older teen hammered his cock hilt deep inside of her.

Violet covered her mouth and frowned, but the beers she’d had, mixed with the dream smoke permeating the room, left her tingling all over. It was a party, she thought to herself, why not let them have a little fun with her? So instead of reprimanding her niece, she shrugged.

“Oh man, she’s so tight,” the man fucking Abigail hissed. His thrusts became harder, more erratic, and then he sank himself all the way inside of the smaller girl. He shook and shivered, and when he slowly pulled his cock out, a thick rope of creamy cum stretched out between the opening of her sex and the tip of his.

“I’ve got next,” another jock type called, pushing his friend out of the way and slipping his dick into Abigail without waiting for acknowledgement or permission. Then he too was pounding away, satisfying himself with the girl’s vice-like pussy while she squirmed and panted beneath him.

Violet leaned down and asked, “Where’s Simon?”

“I dunno,” Abigail said between pants. “He went… into one of the… back rooms! Ahhh!”

So Violet left the youngster to be passed around the room, forgetting again that she was completely naked as she resumed her search for Simon. Party-goers turned heads and whooped as she passed, a few boldly reaching out to grope her, which she let them do without much bother.

She found Simon in one of the bedrooms with a few other guys. They all whipped around when she entered, guilt plastered across their faces. Violet looked past them onto the bed to see a girl half-dressed in a fuzzy golden skirt and a thick scarf - a sexy Ribombee, she guessed. From the look of the mostly empty bottle of liquor she was clutching, the girl was only half conscious of what was going on, and the boys had been in the process of getting her undressed.

“Whooo even are you guysssh,” the girl was slurring as she smiled up at the ceiling.

Violet frowned again. “Simon,” she warned.

Simon had the girl’s panties, half tugged down her legs, still in his hands. “Uh, Aunt Violet, she… I mean, these guys said I could… we wanted…”

Violet shook her head. “Well I hope the two of you enjoy this party tonight, because at this rate it’s going to be your last.” 

Then she turned and left. After a brief moment, the guys all turned their attention back to the giggling girl. Simon stripped her panties the rest of the way off and lifted her skirt to reveal her pussy. As the rest of the guys cheered him on, he whipped out his cock and stuck it into the older girl, fucking her while she blindly finished off the rest of her liquor bottle.

She returned to the front room just in time to see yet another guy starting to fuck Abigail. One of the Munna had hovered down lower in the air, and as the guy leaned back, his cock pumping in and out of the girl’s undersized slit, the pokemon blew a thick waft of smoke right into Abigail’s face. She sucked it in and coughed.

“Be a good little pokemon for me, yeah?” the boy said to her.

Her eyes hazy, Abigail held her hands against her chest like paws and did her best to imitate a Vaporeon. “V-vap!” she barked. “Vap!! Vap!! Uhhn, uhhn! Ahh, v-vvvap!”

Violet should have been angry. But instead another wicked smile spread across her face. “You guys wanna see a really naughty pokemon?”

Five minutes later, the crowd had formed a circle around a spot on the floor where two Vaporeon were going at each other like crazy. The one on top belonged to Violet, called forth after she’d managed to find her misplaced clothing, and the pokeballs stuffed into her purse. 

The pink one on the bottom was Abigail.

A dozen cell phones lit up the hazy room, recording everything as the young girl was hammered relentlessly by the horny pokemon. Each time the four-legged pokemon’s cock slammed into her tight pussy, Abigail pushed herself back against him. Bracing herself on her arms, she panted and drooled and stared forward, still barking her imitation of a Vaporeon. “Eeeonnn,” she moaned, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. “Ehhh…. Eeeeeonnn!”

Even the girls seemed interested now, several of them crouching down low to get a good look at the pokemon’s thick red cock, perhaps the first non-human cock they’d ever seen. One girl was furiously rubbing herself through an intense but silent orgasm nearby; another one was deepthroating her boyfriend while they both watched the youngster getting fucked by the animal.

For his part, Vaporeon seemed to tune out the crowd, putting all of his effort into pleasuring himself with Violet’s niece. He nipped the back of her neck and put one heavy paw on her shoulder, forcing her down like a bitch. When he felt her inner walls begin to spasm, he barked along with her and buried his cock deep inside. His knot expanded, tying them together, as he began to pump thick spurts of cum into her womb, alongside the loads almost a dozen other high schoolers had left there so far.

“I’m a good little pokemon,” Abigail repeated over and over, her head swimming with stars and dreams. “I’m a good, cute little pokemon!”

Susie stumbled into the room, her skirt still pulled up to her hips. She stopped by Violet, her mouth agape as she saw the younger girl knotted beneath a real Vaporeon in the middle of the crowd. “Oh my god, you really ARE wild,” she said.

Violet cuddled up to the teenager, her hand sliding between the girl’s cum-slicked legs. “You ever taken the knot before, sweetie?” she asked softly.

Instinctively rocking her hips against Violet’s probing finger, Susie shook her head no.

“Well the night’s still young, yeah? And I think your friends are gonna be busy with Abby for a while. So just watch for now, because you’re entertaining him next, okay?”

Clutching onto Violet as the older girl stuck two fingers inside of her, the teen nodded weakly. When Vaporeon’s knot did shrink, and he pulled himself off of Abigail, another older boy took his place, flipping the youngster around onto her back and slipping his cock into her while she moaned and barked. And when Vaporeon sauntered his way back towards Violet, Susie fell to her knees and took her position, inviting the animal to take her.

It was barely past midnight, meaning Halloween was now over, but Violet had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn’t be getting her niece and nephew back home before dawn.


End file.
